The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for collecting insects and more particularly to a method and apparatus for generating carbon dioxide as an attractant for collecting insects of the type which are attracted to carbon dioxide.
Insects are known to be an annoyance, particularly biting insects including mosquitoes and the like. The resulting bites from these insects can be irritating to the skin and cause further annoyance from itching and mild pain resulting from the bite. It is thus well known and desirable to trap or exterminate such insects using some form of insect collecting device.
A known device for killing insects includes an electrified grid which is arranged to form a high voltage arc across an insect which flies through the grid. A light is provided to attract the insects to fly through the electrified grid while the grid electrifies the insects and kills them as the do so. Although being somewhat effective at killing biting insects the device is also known to attract other animals and desirable insects like moths for example.
Another known practice for exterminating insects includes the use of pesticides. The use of pesticide however inadvertently kills beneficial insects and animals. Furthermore the chemical used in pesticides are generally known to be unhealthy for surrounding persons and the surrounding environment.
Other known pest control devices have been known to use carbon dioxide as an attractant for biting insects including mosquitoes and the like, in combination with a trap. Carbon dioxide is used to mimic the biological functions of animals and more particularly the breathing of such animals which the insects are known to seek.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,473 to Waters Jr. provides a carbon dioxide generator insect attractant for use with an insect trap. The carbon dioxide is generated by reacting a carbonate salt with an aqueous acid solution. In addition to not being a readily available source of carbon dioxide, the use of such chemicals may be toxic or harmful to children or animals such as pets in the surrounding environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,176 to Miller provides an insect trap including a methanol fuel cell for generating carbon dioxide, water vapour and heat as attractants. The trap includes a complex arrangement of pumps and fans which is costly and difficult to assemble and maintain. Furthermore it is difficult and awkward to recharge the trap because methanol is not a readily available fuel source and because fuel cells are not widely used such that the general public is not familiar with the arrangement of the trap.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided an apparatus for collecting insects comprising:
a source of propane;
a propane burner arranged to combust propane from the source of propane so as to produce carbon dioxide and water vapour as products of combustion for attracting insects; and
an insect collector located in proximity to the propane burner for collecting insects attracted to the propane burner.
The use of a propane burner provides the desired products of combustion including carbon dioxide and water vapour as well as heat for mimicking the breathing of animals to attract biting insects. Propane is a readily available fuel and is commonly supplied in tanks for barbecues and the like such that recharging the apparatus with fuel is a simple and well known task. The convection of heat from the propane burner is further beneficial because a flow of carbon dioxide and water vapour through the collector may be achieved without the additional requirement of fans or any other complex arrangement of parts.
The collector preferably comprises an electrified insect exterminating grid arranged to produce an arc when an insect is located adjacent to the grid for exterminating the insect. The grid thus collects insects by killing them so that the insects are deposited therebelow. When the propane burner is used in combination with an electrified grid, the grid does not require a light source as in conventional grids of this type such that further beneficial insects are not inadvertently killed. In further arrangements, the collector may comprise any type of insect trap for collecting the insects in place of the grid.
There may be provided a container mounting the burner therein having an exhaust port for exhausting the products of combustion therefrom, the collector being located adjacent the exhaust port of the container.
A flow regulator is preferably coupled between the source of propane and the burner, the flow regulator being arranged to control a temperature of the products of combustion passing through the exhaust port.
The exhaust port is preferably located adjacent a top end of the container.
The collector may comprise an exhaust cage which fully encloses the exhaust port, the exhaust cage defining the electrified grid for exterminating the insects.
There may be provided a tubular exhaust member which extends from an inner end coupled to the exhaust port to an outer end located centrally within the exhaust cage.
The inner end of the exhaust member preferably comprises an enlarged and tapered mouth coupled to the exhaust port.
At least one inlet port is preferably located in the container adjacent the burner therein.
There may be provided an ignitor mechanism coupled to the burner.
There may be provided a shield mounted above the burner and the grid.
A cage preferably surrounds the grid for preventing access to the grid by unauthorised persons.
The source of propane, the burner and the grid may be supported on a wheeled cart for portability.
There may be provided an attachment for coupling a conventional propane tank thereto.
A light diffuser may be provided for enclosing the burner for diffusing light emitted by combustion of propane.
A humidifier may also be includes which is arranged to release water vapour in proximity to the propane burner to assist in attracting biting insects.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of collecting insects comprising:
providing an insect collector arranged to collect insects;
providing a source of propane;
combusting the propane in proximity to the insect collector so as to produce carbon dioxide and water vapour as products of combustion for attracting insects to the insect collector.
The collector preferably comprises an electrified insect exterminating grid arranged to produce an arc when an insect is located adjacent to the grid for exterminating the insect.
The method may include enclosing the burner within a container having an exhaust port for exhausting the products of combustion therethrough and mounting the collector adjacent the exhaust port.
The method may also include enclosing the exhaust port with the insect exterminating grid.
The method preferably includes coupling a flow regulator to the source of propane and controlling a temperature of the products of combustion exiting the exhaust port by adjusting the flow regulator.
The method may further include diffusing light emitted by the combustion of the propane.